galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Union Member 0004
ULT http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/galnet/images/0/02/Ult.png/revision/latest?cb=20111210132153 Natural Ult United Stars of the Galaxies – Founding Member HistoryEdit The Ult look back on a long and rich history, that spans over almost two million years. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/galnet/images/e/e1/Ltw.png/revision/latest?cb=20111210132223 Ult in suit Being an amphibious species of a very wet planet it took the Ult much longer than other sentient species to discover fire as a first step towards a technological society, but once they made that first step they developed rather quickly. The Ult developed from the top of the food chain predator of their world and did not develop nation states; local wars were and are unknown in the Ult society. After they discovered faster than light travel and encountered other space faring civilizations, the Ult became very aggressive towards others and expanded their influence with force over a vast empire. The aggressive nature and their solid technology especially in the sensor field made them a natural choice for the Kermac , to be incorporated into the Galactic Council . To the great dismay of the Kermac, it turned out that the Ult were immune to their psionic suggestive powers. At the advent of the first known Y’All invasion , the Ult did join the Galactic Council and did much of the heavy fighting. About 8,000 years ago, the Ult suddenly turned peaceful due toa religious event on their home planet . The Ult do not talk about it to outsiders and little details are known about that event. The Ult ceased to further expand their empire and did no longer attack anything and anyone. They did not give up on weapons and defense technology and continued to fight when attacked. The Ult left the Galactic Council in 2220 and joined the newly formed United Stars of the Galaxy as first non-humanoid member. They are considered a founding member even though they technically joined and did not take part of the actual founding talks. The Ult are the most Pro Union member and disbanded their government and adopted Union law as their local law. They use Union Police as local law enforcement. Only the priest cast of the Ult is somewhat independent but makes only religious decisions for the Ult society. Recently, the Ult Order of the Shining Light of the deepest Ocean Society and highest religion of Ult allowed Non Ult members to be part of the religion. Approximately 60 Million non Ult are members and consider themselves true believers and no true believer even of Non Ult origin has ever talked openly or in public about the “Religious Event”. Ult society and culture is deeply entrenched and intertwined with Union Culture. Biology and SocietyEdit Ult are a bisexual species that procreates through egg clusters, the female Ult deposits in gestation tanks that are flooded with water that contains male sperm. Maternity Ults, a highly specialized profession tends the eggs and raises young Ults to adult hood. Traditional family units where kids are raised by their parents are unknown. The parents of the children are not know to the kids, but at elder day two adult Ult pick two or three youngsters and declare them family. The young Ult then receive their names and their identity, and are visited by their Family elders and spend family days at their new homes. While the Ult do have two sexes, the only cultural sexual differentiation is acknowledged during egg laying time, when female Ults are incapacitated to do much else for two or three days. Gender is neither reflected in names or in professional manner. Even Ult cannot tell if another Ult is male or female, unless they can examine the other very closely. Ult are amphibious and most of their cities are above water, they like very moist, wet conditions and can and will spend as much time in water as possible. Ult are able to stay submerged for up to five hours but have no gills and must return to the surface to get air. Intense moisture however is necessary to keep their skins healthy as part of their oxygen intake is done via water assimilation through the skin. Ult are physically strong and can grow up to 220 cm tall, they are excellent swimmers but are very capable fighters and soldiers on dry land. Ult are very artistic and both Ult paintings and Ult harmonics are famous and well-liked by other civilizations. Category:Union Member Societies